Activities
Activities '''or the '''Activities Interface is an interface where you can find anything that is related to events, activities, or quests. Refer to the image on the right for the following: Calendar Interface Hovering your cursor over a date in the calendar will show you the details of all available activities in that day. Here is the details of each activity from top to bottom as follows: *'Daily Activity - Daily Fragments (每日首胜送碎片)' **'Everyday' Obtain a first win in Arena Mode to get 200 | x 1 **'Everyday' Obtain a first win in Battlefield Mode to get 200 | x 1 *'Daily Activity - Player Feedback (玩家回馈)' **Player Level 1-10 :Level up to obtain 300 | x 1 **Player Level 1-10 : Everyday, Obtain 3 wins in Arena or Battlefield Mode to get 300 **Player Level 10-40 : Reach level 10/15/20/25/30/35/40 to get x Player Level | x 1 **Player Level 10-40 : Everyday obtain 5 wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes to get 500 | x 2 | (Beginner Merit Chest) x 1 *'Event Activity - Game Events' **'Event Activities' always change according to the current patch. Quests Interface *'Sort by type' : Daily | Leveling | Refill | Consumption | Game *'Continuous Logins (Days)' | Total Login Time (Days) *'Show only available quests.' Here is the detail of each quest from top to bottom: *'Daily Quest - First win in Arena Mode (竞技场每日首胜)' **Reward : VIP 4 / 3 / 2 / 1 / 0 gets 438 / 388 / 388 / 288 / 188 . *'Daily Quest - First win in Battlefield Mode (战场每日首胜)' **Reward : VIP 4 / 3 / 2 / 1 / 0 gets 438 / 388 / 388 / 288 / 188 . *'Daily Quest - 3 wins in Arena Mode (勇不可当)' **Reward : 100 | x Player Level *'Daily Quest - 3 wins in Battlefield Mode (所向披靡)' **Reward : 100 | x Player Level *'Daily Quest - Daily Login (每日登陆)' **Reward : 50 | x Player Level *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 5 (学前班毕业！)' **Reward : x 2 | x 5 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 10 (小学三年级！)' **Reward : x 4 | x 5 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 15 (小学生再见！)' **Reward : x 1 | x 4 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 20 (老鸟的炼成！)' **Reward : 500 | x 3 | x 1 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 25 (大爬坑时代！)' **Reward : 1000 | (Whitebeard Captain) x 1 | x 5 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 30 (脱坑纪念日！)' **Reward : 2000 | x 3 | x 6 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 35 (进击的达人！)' **Reward : 5000 | x 2 *'Leveling Quest - Reach Lv 40 (竞技新纪元！)' **Reward : 10000 | x 1 *'Refill Quest - First Refill Bonus (首充任务)' **Reward : see info here -> First Refill Bonus <- *'Victorious Quest - 10 Wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes (初露锋芒)' **Reward : 100 | 100 *'Victorious Quest - 20 Wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes (茁壮成长)' **Reward : 300 | 200 *'Victorious Quest - 30 Wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes (沙场老兵)' **Reward : 500 | 300 *'Victorious Quest - 50 Wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes (职业杀手)' **Reward : 1000 | 500 *'Victorious Quest - 75 Wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes (迈向巅峰)' **Reward : 2000 | 750 *'Victorious Quest - 100 Wins in Arena or Battlefield Modes (谁能翔我)' **Reward : 5000 | 1000 *'Login Quest - Continuously login for 7 days (连续签到7天)' **Reward : 500 | 300 *'Login Quest - Continuously login for 30 days (连续签到30天)' **Reward : 2000 | 1000 *'Login Quest - Continuously login for 100 days (连续签到100天)' **Reward : 6000 | 3000 *'Login Quest - Continuously login for 300 days (连续签到300天)' **Reward : 20000 | 6000